Cold Shadows
by ghaaaaaaaaaa
Summary: One is a heiress, the other a criminal. One is a human, the other a faunus. On the surface, they couldn't be more different. But many years ago, when a man created an organization known as the White Fang, they were thrown into a struggle neither was prepared for. Their pasts would become their bond.
1. The First Mark

Today was the day. It was late at night in Vytal, and at a large black building with a massive, ornate snowflake symbol plastered on the outside that towered over everything below it, a meeting was being held. Four high-ranking members of the SDC, relatives of Mr. Schnee, sat at a long, gray table. It was cold as ice and shined like snow as the light from the elliptical window nearby poured onto it. Adam Taurus, a crimson-haired bull faunus in a black, swallow-tailed tuxedo, almost shuddered as he put his hands upon the cold metal. He was present only because he was representing the FEO, or Faunus Equality Organization, the main civil rights group for faunus rights. He waited patiently for it to be his turn to speak, listening to the men and women talk of the company. Four guards stood at each corner of the room, their white uniforms adding a splash of light to the dark gray walls and floor. The meeting was held to discuss what opportunities were to be taken advantage of, what changes were to be made, and what standings the SDC had in the business world.

"Alright. Now that all the important issues have been addressed...let's get this over with," one of the men said lazily, clearly not going to pay any attention to what would be said next. He sat at the head of the table, ignoring the gaze Adam fixed him with.

"Treat your faunus employees, or should I say slaves, as equals. Give them equal pay, equal benefits, and equal working conditions to those of your human workers. Everyone at the table looked shocked at what the faunus said. He didn't negotiate terms, didn't beat around the bush, and didn't even being with an expression of a desire for equality. He just said what he wanted, and in the business world, that was never a good idea. After an awkward silence, everyone laughed.

"Yeah, right. I guess even you don't take this bullshit seriously anymore either."

"_Equals_? Why should we treat animals as equals?"

"Why'd you even bother to come if you weren't even going to try?"

"I think that's enough comedy for the night. Get out." Everyone spoke their mind; even the guards in the back snickered a little.

"If you're surprised by my words, I can't imagine what how you'll feel about my actions. Or would, should you have lived through tonight."

* * *

><p>Adam didn't even give the people in the room time to process what he said. Before anyone could react or even think, he snapped the necks of everyone at the table and hurled a chair at one of the guards, splattering her head into bloody bits all over the wall. The other guards had been given time to recover and attacked, firing their guns wildly. Adam skirted around them, making his way to the closest guard. Snapping her neck, he made his way to the next one. He ducked under the guard's fire, and as he tried to bring his gun down to hit his target, Adam stepped to the side and his bullets met no flesh. Before he knew it, he met the same fate as those at the table. The last one met the same end, screaming for help before he was slain. It was no use. The guards inside were slumped against the wall, dead. Adam had injected them with a drug before entering the room at the meeting's start. Not even bothering to survey his handiwork, Adam pulled two objects from his pocket. One was a small phone, the other was a Scroll. He placed both on the windowsill, standing the Scroll up carefully and turning it on. Taking the phone, he dialed a number and spoke in an emotionless yet commanding voice.<p>

"Broadcast it. I'm starting the video now." He quickly set up the video feed on the Scroll and began to speak, standing to the side of the camera so that he couldn't be seen.

"People and faunus of the world alike, look around you. Surely, you know those lying dead at the tables. The guards, you might not be so familiar with. Before we discuss them, let us discuss the reason for this broadcast. I was present at a SDC meeting concerning the future of the company. I was charged with presenting the case for the rights of faunus laborers. I asked these people for equality and I was shot down by them, like a Grimm by a gun. Now, you might be apt to blame my actions on the FEO. I wouldn't blame you. However, you'd be wrong. The FEO was internally dismantled yesterday. We decided that the organization was ineffectual and old-fashioned. The organization existed back in a time when, maybe, gaining equality between humans and faunus without bloodshed was a possibility. It carried that dream into today's world, a foolish move. Today, the faunus of the world are met with bloodshed constantly. We are abused and used and trodden upon like animals. And we have behaved like them...we have behaved like mere pets. But now, now is the time for change. We could have peacefully lived together as equals. We could have respected and loved each other, humans and faunus. But if equality is to be achieved, peace must be discarded. If humanity is so eager to label us as wild, savage animals, then so be it. We shall show them that vision. We shall show them and remind them that they have forced this upon us. They have forced our actions. They have, through their fear, hatred, and prejudice, created the White Fang. And tonight, the fang has left its first mark. To the humans, I say fear us. To the faunus, I say join us. Our voices shall be heard, our steel shall be felt, and our message shall be understood: there are multiple paths to equality. Humanity has blocked off all but one." Adam finished speaking and went to turn off the Scroll. Snatching it up and putting it into his pocket, he called the same number as before on his phone.

"I'll be coming out the window. Bring the car." As he hung up, he hurtled through the glass and fell from the massive building, his Aura flaring. The ground cracked as he landed, but he didn't feel a thing.

* * *

><p>The little girl's eyes widened as she stared at the screen, the broadcast ending to go back to the regularly scheduled program. The screen blared, illuminating her monochromatic pajamas. She had on a dark, long-sleeved shirt and white pants. Her hair was jet black and her eyes were a very noticeable shadow of yellow. Hurriedly shutting the television off, she quietly went to leave the house, careful not to wake her sleeping parents. It was rare that they let her stay up by herself, much less watch cartoons, but tonight had been particularly taxing. Now, the little girl knew why. They'd been present at the day's FEO meeting. Apparently, tensions were high. They'd been busy trying to establish support for the organization, they told her. They said that a young man named Adam Taurus was encouraging violence, and they would have none of it. The girl wanted to do what they had tried to. She would help them, and she would prevent violence. Walking through the small, rickety house, careful not to step on any of the creaky floorboards, she went over to the kitchen, a dark room with very little space. A stove, oven, and microwave were all shoved next to each other in the corner of the room, a fridge was opposite them, and a counter and sink were next to them. Grabbing a stool from nearby, the girl climbed up onto it and snatched the glinting keys from the counter. Slowly moving her feet onto legs of the stool, she slid down it, clutching the legs with her small hands. Landing with a soft noise, she whirled around and checked to see if anyone was awake and had seen her. Satisfied that no one had, she opened the door, slipped on her shoes, and ran out of the house, making sure to lock the door after her.<p>

* * *

><p>She knew that there was going to be another meeting. She had been told by one of her friends, who loudly proclaimed that his father would be there. She hadn't relayed the information to her parents because she didn't believe the child, sure that her mother and father would have told her they would be going out this late and they hadn't. But now, pieces of an increasingly large puzzle began to click in her unnaturally sharp mind. Her parents supported peace; the child she'd been talking to had a father that supported the opposite. It was entirely possible that those who were for peace were left out of the meeting. The girl, sure that she could arrive and talk some sense into those present, was in a bigger hurry to get there than ever. She gave no thought to whether she would fail or whether it would be best to wake her parents. To her, the issue was urgent and there was no time to dawdle. Something had to be done immediately, and waking and convincing her parents of what she'd seen would be a hassle. Panting loudly, she sprinted as fast as her little legs could carry her to the large warehouse where the FEO usually held speeches. It wasn't far from her house, but she was small and wet; a light drizzle began to pour down. She would have a hard time getting there quickly, and began to wish that she brought her coat for warmth, but there was no time. She had to get there. Panting loudly and occasionally stumbling over her feet, she tried to pick up her pace. The girl's cat-like ears bobbed up and down, weighted down by the rain seeping into their fur. She attempted going even faster, but a pain in her stomach forced her to slow down. She doubled over, gasping, as she clutched the spot where the pain came from. She couldn't afford to waste time, but found it hard to move. Even so, she kept on looking ahead. If there was anything that she knew, it was that violence was bad, and that equality between humans and faunus could only be achieved mutually. Her parents had taught her that.<p>

* * *

><p>Adam sat in the back of the jet, flying towards the warehouse. He had ran across the city to find where his evacuation squad was. The cloudy sky acted as a cover for him and his pilot, preventing them from being seen and caught. It helped their stealthy getaway that he had ordered another jet to fly away from a different location and in a different direction. It was larger, and more likely to be seen and suspected of housing him. Currently, it had been half an hour since he made his speech and left the building, and now he was close to where he would make his second speech of the night. Tonight, he would rally the White Fang. It had been years in the making and had taken a lot of preparation and shady dealings, but he had amassed an army, as well as enough weaponry and facilities to be useful to it. He had also worked at demolishing the FEO and converting its supporters to the White Fang's cause. The thought made him happy, but he didn't smile. Instead, he looked at a mask in his hand. It was a silver mask decorated to look like the face armor of a Grimm.<p>

"Do you have your mask?" He asked the driver harshly.

"I do."

"Good. Put it on; we should be there soon, right?" The driver nodded and did as he was told. Adam followed suit. His eyes couldn't be seen, but he could see everything in the ship. He saw the group of seats he was part of; ten in all with two rows. He saw the pilot in his seat, as well as the controls nearby. He could see the flickering engine through the dark glass window, and he could see the dark sheathe resting on the chair next to him. He picked it up and grinned slightly. Holding it, he felt a sensation of power.

* * *

><p>The little girl had been waiting in the warehouse for quite some time, staying close to its light brown walls and avoiding the swinging ceiling lamps that hung overhead. Slipping through the crowds of people and trying to make herself unnoticeable, she could feel her fear mounting. She was scared of what this kind of talk could lead to, of how this would hurt the chances for peace and equality. There would be no respect in battle, where everyone was the enemy of someone else. She'd been told these words by her parents, and they were what raced through her mind constantly. She tried thinking them louder, even whispering them, in order to drown out her fear. She was still careful not to be noticed, though. Everyone had been waiting for around half an hour, talking about things like revolution and revenge and using big words that even she couldn't understand, for all of the things she'd read at her tender age. She also heard the name Adam Taurus quite often, and had come to associate it with a very bad feeling. She didn't feel welcome among these people, and didn't want them to take note of her presence. Luckily, the chances of that happening were growing slim. Everyone was focusing on the stage ahead. The dark brown floor seemed to be pulled towards it, everyone was moving so fast. The girl could hardly see their feet go forward. Making sure to weave between people and stay to the walls, she listened intently in order to gain any idea of what was going on.<p>

"Brothers and sisters of the White Fang, I have a message." She almost yelped; the powerful voice she heard seemed to be forcing itself into her ears in crawling in her brain. It was loud, deep and sinister. She couldn't explain how she felt about it. It had a roughness that repelled her and yet she couldn't ignore it. Waiting to see if the words it spoke sunk in, the voice then continued on.

"I, Adam Taurus, have murdered four very high-ranking members of the SDC tonight. I have slain their guards and ran from my crime. Yet, here I stand. I am not dead or injured or captured. I have succeeded. If one mere man could do such a thing, imagine what we, as a people, can do together." At this point, everyone cheered and the girl cringed.

"I already have an army. I have weapons, money, and places of operation. But what I seek is support. I seek the approval of who remains of the FEO. Because, with that support, I...no, we, can truly make the White Fang. From the ashes of failure can come victory, and I want each and every one of you to take part. I want to see you show the human race that the White Fang, and the faunus, are _done_ being treated like scum!" More cheers erupted, each louder than the last. The girl cringed even more, backing up and almost hitting someone.

"The human race proclaims itself superior to us, the faunus. They are not. We all know this. The only thing they can claim to be our betters at is being afraid. Afraid of us, afraid of our potential. They keep us caged in so that we cannot fly, like birds in a cage. They wound our legs so that we cannot run, like bears in a trap. They put leashes on us like dogs and butcher us like pigs, and all this because they know how strong we are. They know our power, our intellect, our determination, and they fear not only our uprising, but the full exposure of out greatness." The girl was almost knocked over by the force of the cheers as the voice stopped. Waiting for a few seconds, it went on.

"As we all know, with fear comes hatred. Humanity has lit that flame, and we shall light ours brighter. We shall fight their fire with an inferno, and when there is nothing left, we will be unburdened by the shackles human society has put upon us, able to shape our own lives. If you join the White Fang, I swear...you will all be free." The girl crouched in pain, covering her ears. The yells of support and violence were now all she knew. Her thoughts were drowned out by them. The only other thing present in her mind was the terrifying voice. She wanted to leave. She wanted to get out, run to her parents and hug them tight, and never ever let go. She hated it here, and yet she couldn't leave. She couldn't go without doing something. She didn't know what she'd do, but she would try to make things right no matter what. Clueless yet determined, she waited for the screams to die down before speaking up in a high-pitched and shaky yet easily understood voice, her body growing cold.

"Um...violence isn't the answer!"

* * *

><p>Every single person in the room turned to her. They looked surprised at first, and she stared at them defiantly, but that didn't last forever. Their looks grew from shocked to angry to downright murderous, and the crowd advanced on her.<p>

"Who the hell are you to tell us what the answer is?!"

"You bitch, do you have any idea what's at stake here?!"

"How dare you defy the White Fang!" The girl felt smaller than ever, curling up against the wall and sobbing into her arms. She was going to die here, killed by people she considered her allies in the cause of equality. She hadn't been able to do anything.

"Everybody, shut up and back away from the girl! What are we, animals? We don't harm our own. She's a faunus, like us. She's suffered as we have, and she deserves to be heard for having the courage to speak her mind. I will personally cut down _anyone_ stupid enough to lay a finger on her." The voice echoed through the jeers and hateful cries, causing the girl to look up. The crowd parted to reveal the man behind the voice. He had startlingly red hair, a dark suit, and a strange, silver mask. In his closed hand was a sleek sheathe that he held by his side. He looked as frightening as he sounded. The girl felt as if he was emanating shadow and fury, hiding himself from the world behind his mask and yet speaking with the most honest rage she'd ever heard. Even so, she also felt a little bit of hope when she beheld him. He had saved her, after all. She owed him the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps she could reason with him.

"T-Thank you..." she said quietly, wiping her tears away. The man nodded.

"You know my name. Now tell me yours, girl."

"I...I'm Blake."

"Blake..."

"Belladonna."

"Well then, Blake Belladonna. Present your case. Tell us why you stand against the White Fang." The girl, Blake, sighed and closed her eyes, preparing to speak. The people around her had backed up, but fixed her with glares that made her cat-like ears stand up and her body shiver. She ignored them and focused on Adam.

"My parents told me that violence would only lead to more violence. Forcing your problems to go away through war would only make them worse. You can't force anyone to do anything, they said. If you did, it wouldn't be real. I...I believe that both humans and faunus have to see that we deserve to be treated as equals. We have to meet them halfway. If we don't, equality will only be an ill...illu..."

"Illusion. Go on," Adam said. He was hiding it well, but he was amused. The small, frightened girl who stood before him was the only person in the room, a room full of adults, some trained Huntsmen and Huntresses, to challenge him. She was the only one who dare to stand out, who refused to be caught into the mob mentality. Tears were brimming at her eyes, and yet she seemed stronger than everyone present.

"Humans won't believe it and faunus won't believe it. Nothing will have changed. The only thing that we'll be equals in is violence and hatred. The only way to be treated as equals is to treat them the same way. We want people to like us, not be afraid of us! And, uh, that thing you said about fire...isn't it better to put out fires instead of starting more?" She said, finishing her speech. She pressed herself against the wall as the people around her inched closer.

"_Stand back_!" Adam shouted, and they obeyed.

"Well, Blake...that's quite an interesting perspective. The only problem is, the world doesn't work like that. Maybe, once, we could have achieved your dream. But now, that possibility is gone. Now, it's too late to work with the system. Instead, we must fight it. I know that you're young. I don't blame you for thinking the way you do. But the truth is that you don't know the world like I do...like we all do. Can you deny that you have had less worldly experience?" He asked. Blake shook her head, and people cheered at her reaction to his words.

"I told you to shut up earlier. Do as I ordered," he snarled at the crowd. They reluctantly obeyed him.

"We have to destroy this society, the society that has constantly enforced discrimination against our kind, and build a new one. It's as if someone were to burn down a house, for example. If it is reduced to ash, then you can't fix it. You have to build a new one, a better one that's less likely to catch fire. To build a new society, we must stoke the flame, not extinguish it. Blake, do you know how to start a fire?"

"Um...uh...what kind of fire?" She asked nervously, hoping not to be ridiculed.

"A fire in the forest. Say you have to survive and you need a fire," Adam replied, almost smiling at the question.

"First, you'd need sticks-" He interrupted Blake as she spoke, and she immediately fell silent, afraid that she'd done something wrong and was going to be attacked.

"Exactly. Sticks...kindling. Fires don't just spontaneously occur. They are started by something, by a foundation, a foundation that can be found everywhere. Sticks are everywhere in the forest, correct? Think of it like that. Even if you extinguish your fire, you can start another with more kindling. And some fires are too large to be extinguished. But, eventually, the fire will die down. We need to make it so incredibly powerful that it will spread and eliminate every bit of kindling so that more fires can't be started, and then the fire will naturally fade. We can eliminate the cause of the problem and continue onward." Blake thought for a few seconds, looking at the ground as she narrowed her eyes and put her hand on her chin. Suddenly, looking up, she spoke excitedly.

"But then you'd burn down the whole forest, and that would be bad!" Adam, this time, couldn't hold back a small, almost imperceptible smile.

"Not necessarily. Forest fires can have benefit. They eliminate decaying plants that could have potentially started fires that would be much worse, and expose the plants shaded from the sun to sunlight so that new life can grow." At this, Blake began to think even harder. After almost a minute, in which everyone stood in silence and Adam tried to control his smile, she responded.

"But...but even though you did kind of win that argument..."

"Yes?"

"I still think violence would be the wrong way to go about this! You have to listen to me!" At this, the crowd wouldn't be silenced no matter how hard Adam yelled.

"We don't have to listen to some stupid little girl!"

"Like hell we do!"

"This isn't something you'd understand, kid!" The crowd began to inch closer to her and she closed her eyes, trying not to cry, but it was then that she felt a hand wrap around her and pick her up. Opening her eyes to see who it was, she saw nothing except blackness.

"I thought I told you to stay back and keep your mouths shut. I understand that tensions are running high, but we will not harm one of our own. She isn't our enemy. Our enemy is our there, plotting to end our revolution. Our enemy doesn't stand amongst us, but lurks in the shadows waiting for us. They are cowards, while this girl is very, very brave. Our enemy is _not_ her!" Adam shouted, and she knew who was holding her. His voice seemed close now, almost comforting, but the same rough sound grated on her ears and told her that he wasn't someone she should trust. She struggled against him to no avail, and he put her down after ensuring that the crowd had heard him.

"To be honest, I'm glad I'm standing down here amongst you all. It means that, instead of imposing my will upon you as the humans have done, I can be considered your equal in this fight!" The crowd looked uneasy, but cheered a little.

"Forget the girl, and remember the cause. Remember who we are. _We are the White Fang_!" At this, the crowd broke out into applause and shouting. Blake shuffled quickly behind Adam, making sure not to touch him.

"After the rally, tell me where you live. I'd like to talk to you privately." He said quietly to her. Even in a less loud tone, he still sounded threatening.

"Okay." Blake internally screamed at herself for her stupidity, but she couldn't help it. She spoke before she even knew what she was doing.

* * *

><p>News traveled fast, especially when it was related to the Schnee Dust Company. On Atlas, in a thin, tall, and very cold room within a massive mansion, a man watched the recorded broadcast of the White Fang's introduction to the world. He was none other than Mr. Schnee, the current head of the SDC. The room he was in was uncomfortable, but suited to his personal taste and, coincidentally, his current mood as he listened to the speech. High on the ceiling, a massive, white chandelier hung. Its light shined down on the man, illuminating his white tuxedo, black tie, and combed gray hair. His eyes were very deep blue, and they seemed to bore holes into the screen he watched on. He sat at a desk with a smooth, brown, and wooden chair that was thin yet tall, like the room itself. He had a sleek computer that played the broadcast. It stood on a wooden desk with a small snowflake symbol on the front, exactly like the one on the building in Vytal. Aside from the computer, it was covered with very orderly stacked papers with small print taking up almost every inch of space on them. They were sorted into four labelled bins. The walls and floor of the room symmetrical in every way, made of smooth stone with a diamond pattern that didn't deviate once. The edges of the walls and floor had none; instead, they were where the pattern ended, leaving just plain stone. The only padding on the floor was under the desk and chair; a white, fluffy rug was placed there. The door to the room, next to the desk, was made of the same material as the chair and desk, and was next to a single window, the only window in the room, through which snow could be seen.<p>

"Shit...shit shit _shit_!" The man snarled, slamming his clenched fists on the desk. His eyes were narrow and full of rage. His knuckles could be seen growing white, which was impressive considering his pale skin. A light blue Aura flashed around him, and he quickly turned off the computer. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a phone and dialed a number. His words, while fierce and loud, were not heard by the little girls who had been standing outside the door. They hurried off down the black hallway, careful not to make noise. They both had long white hair, although the taller one had hair less white than the other. They both wore light blue nightgowns with the snowflake symbol, and their skin was as pale as their father's. The taller one spoke as they ran.

"You see, Weiss? The faunus are just as awful as I said."

"You don't know them," the girl named Weiss replied.

"I don't even know why you want to defend them. You know how much mommy and daddy don't like their kind," the other girl shot back in a coy tone of voice.

"I...it...it just doesn't feel right to be so mean." Weiss' words elicited a small laugh from her sister.

"You're such a wimp. Wimpy wimp wimp," she said.

"Winter, please don't say that!"

"Are you going to stop me?" The girl named Winter asked. Weiss sighed.

"...No," she said. The two girls kept running down the hall, and when they eventually got to a tall gray door, they pushed it open.

"We were lucky he didn't see us. He seemed mad," Winter sighed. Weiss nodded and crawled into bed, followed by her sister.

"Good night, Winter."

"Good night, Weiss."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! I recently had this idea for a story after Help (I'd rather only do two stories at a time, but I really enjoy writing, so it's a compromise), spurred by the lack of stories which do anything with Adam. I find that he's usually one of three things in RWBY fanfiction: a villain, in a cameo role, or has died before the story takes place. I myself have shamefully used the third one. But now, I'm taking a stand! A stand for Adam Taurus! Huzzah! Seriously, though, I'm really interested in exploring his character. We know little about him and it's probably smart to wait until then to write stories with him, but I'm not very patient. I'm taking what I know (or what I think I know) about Adam so far and trying to work with that to make him an interesting character. I hope I'll do a good job!<br>**

**While I started out focusing on Adam, the idea quickly turned into an exploration of the past of my two favorite characters, Weiss and Blake (I ship Monochrome so hard!). The exploration of their lives and how they became who they are today is what I anticipate most from volume 3. They won't meet or anything, but I want to show how the events going on in Remnant surrounding the SDC and the White Fang will affect the two. This is basically my take on their pasts and how they were shaped by them. Of course, everyone's favorite bull faunus will have a very important role, being Blake's mentor and a very high-ranking member of the White Fang as well (plus, he's totally awesome). I plan to do things in time-skips, transitioning from Weiss to Blake at various points in their lives. Also, I can finally write a story with Winter in it! I know even less about her than I do about Adam, but whatever! I have my own ideas as to what her relationship with Weiss could be.  
><strong>


	2. A Cold Embrace

**Weiss; 7 Years Old**

**The Next Day**

* * *

><p>It was snowing outside of the Schnee Mansion, as it was apt to do in Atlas. The massive windows in the room of the younger Schnees had lightly frosted over, as if someone had sprinkled pure white dust on them. A dim light shone through the panes; the transition between night and day had just begun. The two sisters slept in their queen-sized bed, heads lightly pressed together. They always ended up closer to each other in the morning than they had been in the night. The door to their room cracked open slowly, a long creaking noise breaking the peaceful silence of the room. A short woman walked in, moving slowly and silently to the bed of her children with two jackets under her arms and two pairs of shoes and socks in her hands. Setting them on the floor, she reached her hand down and tapped her daughters one each on the head. Both Weiss and Winter looked up at their mother immediately. She was a beautiful woman, with skin as pale and soft as snow, and hair to match. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of cerulean, and she had the slightest of smiles. It was small, but it was an expression of love. Weiss and Winter beamed back at her.<p>

"Why hello there, snowflakes. I trust you slept well," Mrs. Schnee said.

"Yes, mommy," Winter mumbled, still a little sleepy. Weiss just grunted, not even able to form words yet. It was too early for her. Her mother noticed this, and it amused her.

"Daddy's leaving on a trip to Vytal. He'll be away for at least two weeks, and he would like to say goodbye," she said. Winter immediately hopped out of bed and went to Mrs. Schnee.

"Should I get dressed?" She asked.

"No, no, it's fine. Weiss...you're going to have to get up, you know." Weiss responded to her mother's words, struggling to pull the covers off of herself and get out of the warm, comfortable bed and step onto the cold ground.

"...Mommy, where are our slippers?" She asked.

"You'll be going outside; you'll need these socks and shoes. You should get your jackets as well." Weiss and Winter, after putting on their clothes on, followed their mother as she walked out of the room and down the hall. Both children were saddened that their father was going to leave. Weiss wanted to ask if it was about the White Fang, but knew that it would be a bad idea to reveal that she knew about the announcement. Her mother would ask questions and it would be revealed that she and Winter had been sneaking around, something that they didn't want to happen. Their parents could be quite severe when it came to punishment for rule-breaking, and staying up after curfew was certainly against the rules. Listening absentmindedly to the sound of their footsteps as they trudged down the hall, the children eventually zoned out, their thoughts focused on their father. It wasn't until they reached the mansion courtyard that they were jarred from their stupor. Standing before them was Mr. Schnee, a few servants behind him carrying various large suitcases. The snow was coming down a bit harder now, but the two girls felt nothing. They were kept very warm as they walked through the massive stone arch that led to the round, snowy yard. There was grass; they could feel it, but it couldn't be seen. A massive clock, decorated with the signature Schnee snowflake emblem, was built into the wall behind them. The scenery, however, was all old to the two sisters. There was nothing new to see. Thus, they were able to notice their father's face as they approached him. He looked very angry. He usually looked unhappy, but this was different. He was furious, and they knew what it was about.

"Weiss, Winter. Good morning. As your mother has surely told you, I am to leave for Vytal today. There is a troublesome group of faunus filth, the White Fang, that is causing a ruckus. One of their members attacked and killed some important employees of the company. I shall oversee their funerals and get their successors in order," he said gruffly.

"...Are you okay, daddy?" Weiss asked, her voice even softer than usual. She loved her father, but was supposed to be careful when speaking to him. He had a temper sometimes. This was dangerously close to one of those times. Weiss could see his frown deepen and his gaze narrow as he looked at her. However, he seemed restrained. He didn't want to leave his oldest daughter on bad terms.

"_Okay_?Do you...never mind. I'm rather tired, but I'll be fine," He said, sounding tense. Winter went up to hug him, and Weiss followed. He bent down to receive their embraces and kissed them both lightly on the forehead. He then walked to his wife, and she smiled kindly at him. The two kissed before exchanging a few words.

"Honey, try to look on the bright side of all this. The faunus have been exposed for what they really are. No one would be foolish enough to support them now; you will surely be able to take more drastic measures in dealing with them. You can end this before it truly begins," Mrs. Schnee said to her husband.

"I hope it will be that simple...but they're savages, all of them. If I want this ended, I need to be every bit as ruthless," he replied. It was then that Weiss, having no idea what had truly happened and how unwelcome her words would be, spoke up. She had always been an outspoken girl. Her parents and sister had encouraged her to be less so and keep her thoughts more private, but she found it hard. She may have been demure and sensitive, but she was surprisingly stubborn about having her views heard. She'd tried to stay quiet, she really had, but she found it hard to believe what her father was saying. There was no way that she could, when she hadn't even met a single faunus before. They couldn't be all bad, surely. Her childlike curiosity kicked in; she had to ask.

"Are they all really that bad?" Weiss blurted out. As soon as she spoke, she knew she'd made a mistake. When it came to her father, she seemed to make a lot of them.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schnee felt his heart stop, just for that very second. He looked at Weiss' face and saw pain. He saw she speak the words and he felt them pierce his heart like a blade. He felt taunted by her, and the way she just couldn't stay quiet. She had no restraint, no understanding of the rules that he had set for her to follow. She never listened, no matter how many times he told her to hold her tongue. He had tried to be patient with her, but could do so no longer. She was not the perfect little girl he had imagined. She would not follow the rules; she would not know the importance of order. She refused to learn her place in the family. She was smart and she was skilled, but she would never be who he wanted her to. And now, she defended the White Fang. She had no idea what they had done.<p>

"_What_?" Mr. Schnee snarled. Winter looked shocked, and Mrs. Schnee had no reaction. She simply watched as events unfolded.

"I just-"

"Are they all really that bad? Is that what you asked?!"

"I-"

"That filth, that garbage, that utter _scum_, has killed members of this family. Members of our family. And he has an army's worth of those just like him on his side! He means to wage a war against us, and you would _defend _him?!" Weiss felt herself tear up, backing away as her father stepped slowly toward her.

"I didn't know-"

"You didn't know? Of course you didn't know. What could you possibly know?! Tell me, you insolent brat..._what the hell do you know_?!" Winter and Mrs. Schnee continued to look on. Weiss' sister considered defending her, but was held back. She had no wish to incur her father's wrath as well. So she stood, just as stoically as her mother, looking on at the scene.

"Well? Tell me; I'm waiting," Mr. Schnee snarled, breathing heavily. His fists were clenched and despite the cold, his face was growing red. He felt heat sweep over him as his Aura began to flare. Weiss still didn't answer. She looked at the snow, watching as her tears moistened it in small drops. She had no idea what to say. She didn't want to say anything anymore; she'd already said enough.

"Nothing? Is that what I should take this silence to mean? You know...nothing?" Weiss, desperately hoping her father would stop yelling, nodded to appease him.

"Yes...yes, you know nothing. If you wish to uphold the legacy of this family, if you wish to continue being a Schnee, you will learn. You will learn, and you will listen. Do you understand?" Weiss nodded again, still not looking up. Mr. Schnee felt his Aura fade and the cold came rushing back to him. He sighed and hunched over. Years seemed to be added onto his life as he loosened his posture.

"Goodbye," he said, walking away. The servants nearby all hurriedly picked up his suitcases; their attention had been grabbed by the yelling, and they were all eager to not let Mr. Schnee pick up on that.

"I'm..." Weiss began, calling out to her father. He turned around, a very deadly glare in his eyes, and waited for a few seconds to ensure that she wouldn't speak again before leaving.

"...Sorry..." She muttered under her breath. Weiss didn't even bother acknowledging Winter and her mother as she walked out of the courtyard, hurrying to her room.

* * *

><p>When Mrs. Schnee found Weiss, she was hiding under her bed and sobbing. Winter had wanted to come, but felt odd doing so. She couldn't exactly explain it to her mother, but whenever Mr. Schnee got angry at Weiss, Winter felt as if she couldn't be around her sister. She felt that, in some way, it was forbidden. So she had stayed behind, opting to play in the snow. She had no gloves, but her Aura was trained enough so that she could stave off the cold in order to build snowmen and snow-women. So Mrs. Schnee went off to find Weiss alone. It wasn't hard; she had a hunch that her daughter would be in her room.<p>

"Snowflake? Are you alright?" She asked. She was greeted by a small hiccup in response, then a sniffle, then a noise that had no clear meaning.

"You are going to have to answer me with words, Weiss."

"...No." Mrs. Schnee walked over to the bed, stepping over the jacket and boots that Weiss had hastily removed. She slowly pulled the covers off of her daughter, revealing her tear-soaked face and red eyes.

"I know that you're sad, snowflake. I know that your father may have been a bit too harsh with you. He is, unfortunately, a harsh man. But instead of being defeated by this experience, you should learn from it." Weiss looked up at her mother, wiping away her tears and trying to clear her throat so that she could speak.

"How? How can I learn?"

"...Why do you defend the faunus?" Weiss thought for a little bit about the question. It wasn't very important to her, in the grand scheme of things. She only thought about the faunus when they were brought up by someone else. But she knew that she had never met one, never seen one in person. She just didn't know. What she did know was that when her family talked about them, she felt sad. Their words sounded mean to her. Weiss didn't like when people were mean.

"It just sound mean when you talk about them. Isn't being mean a bad thing?" She asked, looking curiously at her mother. She was still trying to wipe tears from her eyes and cheeks, but she seemed to be calming down.

"Not if it's justified. There's a reason the faunus have claws and fangs. Their outer appearance reflects their inner savagery. Just as we try to appear beautiful to reflect our beauty inside, they appear ugly to mirror their inner ugliness. And besides, life can be mean sometimes. Life, today, was mean to your father. When mean things are said, they upset people. You upset your father."

"So I was..._mean_?" Weiss looked shocked. She didn't think she was a mean person. She could get angry, but she was never mean.

"Yes. Not only did you say something that hurt your father, but you disobeyed the family's rules. You know our rules, snowflake. Don't you?" Mrs. Schnee was smiling kindly, now holding her daughter close to her. Weiss felt her warmth and appreciated it greatly, but at the same time, her words seemed cold. She felt odd about it; her mother's gestures were kind but what she said felt like scolding.

"I do," Weiss said after a pause.

"Good. So you know to always show respect, to know your place within this family, and _restrain_ yourself. We are your parents, and you must behave in accordance to our rules. We have given you life, love, a home, and everything a girl could want. In return, all we ask is that you are obedient. We expect you to behave, to understand your boundaries," Mrs. Schnee told her daughter, her voice sounding a little more stern.

"But what if I don't know what that is? What if I say something again and someone gets mad? What if I mess up?" Weiss asked, fear creeping into her. Her mother's sternness worryied her. She felt as if she had high expectations being forced upon her, and she was sure that she would fail. She always failed. She always made some mistake and her father yelled at her. Sometimes, her mother did too. Weiss wasn't ready.

"You _won't_, snowflake. You can...no, you will be perfect. That's all we want. The perfect little girl. That's all we ask of you," was the reply.

"Perfect?"

* * *

><p>So far, Weiss had felt a distance in her mother's words. She felt as if she was being pushed away, as if she was unloved and unwanted. But now she felt kindness. When her mother had said the word perfect, she felt a jolt in her heart that she'd never felt before. She felt as if she could have unconditional love. Her parents would never yell at her, always give her hugs and kisses, and be proud of who she was. If she could be perfect, she would never cry again. She would never be mean or sad again. In the short, two-syllable word known as perfect, she heard love. She heard a love that she'd been seeking her whole life. Weiss didn't know if she believed everything her mother said. She didn't think the faunus were bad; she didn't think she had been mean to her father. But if acting as if she did would gain the affection of her family, she would do everything she could to do so. She couldn't wait for her father to get home now; she could tell him all about what her mother said and how she would be perfect.<p>

"Snowflake? Are you alright?" Mrs. Schnee asked, noticing that her daughter had a glazed look in her eyes. Weiss dimly heard her question and snapped herself out of her fantasies.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Thank you, mommy!"

"Oh, no need to thank me. Now, while we're talking about perfect, how about we go join your sister in making the perfect snow angel?" Mrs. Schnee stood up and picked up Weiss' coat and shoes.

"Yay!" The girl ran to grab them, and hastily put them on, eager to go outside. Her mother stood beside her, watching and waiting patiently for her to be done, unable to keep from smiling at the sight.

"No need to rush. If you rush, you'll make mistakes," she said, taking off Weiss' jacket as soon as it was put on.

"Huh? Mistakes?"

"You put your coat on inside out, Weiss." Mrs. Schnee's observation elicited a laugh from her daughter, who took it back and put it on the right way.

"Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes! And...mommy?" Weiss grabbed her mother's hand, not even having to reach due to her small stature. She held it tightly, as if afraid that it would be pulled away.

"What is it, snowflake?"

"I love you."

"And I you. Now, let's not keep Winter waiting!"

* * *

><p>Weiss and her sister had spent at least two hours frolicking in the snow. Winter had even asked if she was alright, something Weiss' younger sister rarely did. There was concern in her eyes, and it was real. Despite all the fun they had, trying to throw the powdery snow at each other and jumping into the biggest piles of it they could find, none of it came close to making Weiss as happy as that look of worry. She and Winter played so intensely that it felt like work, and when Mrs. Schnee called her daughters inside, they were disheveled, soaking wet, and heavily dusted in pure white. They practically sparkled in the sunlight, reminding her of little angels. She led them through the massive halls of their home, leaving the snowy footprints on the floor for the cleaning staff. The three Schnees, after a few minutes, found themselves in front of a large bathroom. Pushing open the thin black door, they saw that it was even lighter than the snow; in fact, it was almost transparent. Weiss and Winter felt as if they could see the sky above them, dotted with white flakes. Their mother walked over to one of the many sinks lined up at the far wall, all built into a massive slab of gray marble, with a long mirror spreading above each one in a straight line. Behind them were the toilets themselves, with soft, blue curtains circled around them.<p>

"Alright, girls. I think it's time you get cleaned up," Mrs. Schnee said lightly, motioning for them to follow her. They walked over and were held up to sit on the marble slab, as they were too small to see over it.

"_Eww_, Weiss! Look at your nose!" Winter gasped, pointing at her sister. Weiss frowned, peering into the mirror, and felt her nose. She made a face as she felt mucus coat her finger, and quickly stuck it in the sink to be washed off. Mrs. Schnee chuckled, handing Weiss a tissue from a box nearby.

"Winter...you didn't wipe all your snot off on your hands, did you?" She asked, suddenly turning to her younger daughter with a disapproving look.

"I may have..." Was the sheepish reply.

"Oh, you!" Mrs. Schnee poked Winter's nose playfully. The girl laughed and stuck her hands under the sink.

"I understand that you were having fun out there, but it's very important to maintain proper grooming and appearance. Some will tell you that beauty is only skin deep; they would be lying. One's inner self is always present in how they look. You bear your body in a way that allows others to glimpse into your heart. And, the more beautiful you appear, the more others will see how wonderful you are." Winter and Weiss turned to their mother as she spoke, looking awed.

"Like you! You're really pretty!" The older sister blurted out. Mrs. Schnee smiled pridefully, but spoke with modesty.

"Oh, you're too kind. Besides, this is about you two, my little snowflakes. Make sure to blow your noses, and then we can dry you off and get you some nice clothes." The two girls obliged their mother, although Winter did steal Weiss' tissue and it took a few seconds for her to give it back after some protest. Watching her daughters, Mrs. Schnee felt a sense of pride in her that she hadn't felt in a long time. They would be perfect, the perfect Schnees. Her husband would see it in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Blake; 7 years old<strong>

**The Next Day**

* * *

><p>Blake hadn't slept well. Adam had offered to walk her home, but she denied hastily. She still wasn't sure how much she liked the masked man. She felt, among other things, intimidated by the fact that his eyes were hidden. He could be glaring at her just like the others at the rally, for all she knew, but something about him seemed kind. Blake didn't know why, but he seemed to like her. He wasn't nearly as bad as she thought he'd be based on what she'd heard from her parents. Regardless, she was nervous about his actions and planned to tell her mother and father as soon as she woke up. Adam had even advised her as such, telling her to inform them that they needed to join him and leave their home immediately. He opted not to say why, but told her it was important. Not sure why he would care about them, she still decided that it was better to be safe than sorry. She knew that her parents would be angry with her when she told them what she'd done, but the scolding would have to wait. Adam had sounded urgent when he spoke to her, and something about him being in a hurry made Blake feel a sense of dread. Tossing and turning for most of the night, it hadn't been until light crept up in the sky that she slept, and even then it was for a short time. It was still early in the morning when she awoke, tired but still quite worried. After rubbing her eyes and trying to see the world as more than just a blur, she suddenly began to hear what was going on around her as if she had pulled plug from her ears. She heard three familiar voices. Two belonged, she noted with comfort, to her parents. She had missed them. However, the third voice exacerbated her fears to new heights. It was Adam. What they said was hushed and the words themselves were inaudible, but she recognized their tones. Hurrying from her bed, walking over the books randomly strewn on the floor, she hurried to the living room. Her parents sat in two chairs, leaning forward, while Adam was stiffly seated on the couch, his entire body, save for his mouth, as still as a statue. Their conversation was interrupted as Blake spoke up.<p>

"Mom! Dad!" She cried out, hurrying to them. Her parents turned to her, their cat-like ears bobbing and their their jet black hair whipping around. Her mother had hair slightly longer than her father, whose locks went to his shoulders. In those respects they looked similar to her, but that was where the similarities ended. Their eyes were a bright, emerald green and they were more tan than their daughter.

"Blake!" They said, sounding very relieved. They embracing her tightly as Adam looked at the scene, his expression completely neutral. The three let each other go, and Blake noticed that her parents looked angry. She wasn't surprised.

"Did you really go to that rally alone?!" Her mother asked, sounding more harsh than she intended. Blake flinched at the force in her voice.

"I...I may have..."

"Sweetheart, why didn't you wake us up if you felt so strongly?" Her father interjected, sounding quieter, but still disapproving.

"I just...I didn't want to wake you, and I thought that I..." Blake trailed off, taking note of Adam's presence for the first time. He nodded at her curtly, waiting for her to continue.

"I..." She found herself unable or unwilling to speak. She felt a mixture of intense fear and something else, something she couldn't quite place. It made no difference, however, in her silence. She still felt the terror from yesterday, as if she should still be careful with her words.

"She though she could make a difference," Adam finished for her. Her parents glared at him, but nodded. When their daughter looked at them, they were smiling. She was quite surprised, but smiled a bit herself.

"You are a very brave and very clever girl, Blake. What you did was admirable," her mother told her, her hand gently resting on her daughter's head.

"But there are times when bravery and cleverness have to be restrained. There are things that no matter how brave and clever you are, you _can't_ accomplish. A mob is very hard to dissuade, much less one led by a man like Adam," she continued, flashing the masked man another glare.

"I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't do nothing! I had to do _something_," Blake replied. Her father, at this, chuckled a little.

"I admire your drive, but what did you have in mind? What were you going to do, honey?" Blake said nothing. She had absolutely no idea. She didn't know today, and certainly not then, how she was going to make a difference. Behind her, Adam cleared his throat.

"As much as I'm sure you'd rather be talking to your daughter instead of me, this isn't something that can wait. Professional Huntsmen and Huntresses, along with the police, are going to be here and start arresting any faunus they see. The humans need to take action, to show that they're on top of the issue. They plan to cuff anything that moves at this point. I can get all three of you out of here; I've already evacuated many people. You _do_ understand what I'm saying, right? I have a way out. You don't have to make some noble stand; your beliefs are surely less valuable than your lives," he said urgently.

"What? Mom and dad are gonna get arrested?!" Blake blurted out, wide-eyed. The fear she had last night was nothing compared to the sinking feeling she had now. At the rally, she felt like something was gnawing at her insides. Now she felt as if she was being devoured.

"Not if they come with me," Adam replied.

"And we've told you, we're not going! Before you dismantled the organization, the FEO was making strides. They were slow and small, but they were strides. We were making progress, and _you_ tore that all apart! Now all we can hope to do is salvage what you've left in your wake. And besides...I'd like to know how many people you evacuated _weren't _supporters of the White Fang. I'd bet we're the first you've come to, and the only you plan to help," Blake's mother snarled furiously.

"You say violence is the only path, but things are never that black and white. There's always another way," her father added. Adam's lip curved in a very unpleasant manner as he regarded them. Blake looked at her parents with awe. She couldn't imagine standing up to Adam with their level of confidence.

"So you're staying?" She asked.

"We are, honey, but you don't have to," her mother replied.

"You can go with Adam. We won't be angry. In fact, we want you to leave. You still have a chance to live your own life. We can tell the police that Adam abducted you; we can make sure no one associates you with the White Fang. You can escape and start anew," her father explained, smiling reassuringly. Blake shook her head almost immediately.

"No! I'm staying with you. If you think this is the right thing to do, than so do I," she said loudly, answering her parents. In her eyes, there was no tinge of doubt. She stood tall, as tall as she could, and didn't avert her gaze from the eyes of her mother and father.

"...Are you sure?" They asked, not looking at all sure themselves.

"I am!"

"I...I don't think we are. Blake, we want you to go. Adam has offered to take you. We may not care for the man, but he's made a kind gesture by doing so. And don't worry; he'll take care of you for as long as you need," Blake's father said, trying his best to sound persuasive.

"You impressed me at the rally," Adam explained simply.

"But I don't want to leave you!" Blake said defiantly to her parents.

"And we could never forgive ourselves if you were hurt because of us. You're too young to be a revolutionary, to take a stand and risk everything; we want you to get the chance to live before you even think about what you do with your life!" Her mother responded desperately, grabbing her daughter's hands and looking deep into her yellow eyes. It was then that sirens could be heard from outside. The sound of cars pulling up entered the ears of everyone in the house, and Blake's parents looked saddened, but resigned. They had made their decision. They got up and turned towards the kitchen.

"You don't like us and we like you even less...but you seem to care for Blake. You wouldn't have saved her at the rally otherwise. Take care of her. Be there for her now that we can't be, and if you fail in this task, I'll show you firsthand just how dangerous a mother can be when her child is harmed," her mother said. Her father, normally quiet, patient, and less aggressive than his wife, nodded. He looked angrier than Blake had ever seen him.

"Of course I will. I'm not the one abandoning her to a stranger," Adam replied. A murderous look filled the eyes of both Blake's mother and father, but they turned from Adam and kissed their daughter, who was on the verge of tears.

"We are so, so sorry for what we're about to do. I know it may be a lot to ask, but please...remember your father and I with kindness."

"But I can make my own decisions! I want to come with you!" Blake shot back, her tears fully formed and falling.

"Attention, White Fang collaborators! Come out with your hands up! We will not hesitate to use lethal force should you resist!" The sound of a man speaking over a megaphone outside echoed throughout the house, intruding upon the family's talk. Adam's hand flew to his sword.

"I know you can, but sometimes things are out of your control. We hate doing this, but as your parents, your mother and I think it would be best to go with Adam."

"I could always kill them," the masked man said.

"You've killed enough," Blake's mother spat in response. He sighed, resigned to his role, and walked towards Blake.

"No..._no no no_! You can't leave!" She cried out, finally making leaping into action. She tried to grab her parents as they walked towards to kitchen, but Adam got to her first. He picked her up as they turned around, waving and smiling bitterly.

"We will always love you. No matter what. Goodbye, sweetheart. I hope you can live a happy life," her father said. He and his wife were crying along with their daughter, but silently. Blake kept on shouting at them to stay, hitting Adam as hard as she could to no avail.

"Adam...take her clothes and some books. She has a suitcase in her closet. She has a bow as well; take that with you. And make sure that she goes to bed at ten. Also, she's afraid of dogs, so keep her away from them. She has a habit of wandering and is a bit of a loner, too, so keep a close eye on her. And most of all...try to at least be a little parental. Goodbye, and thank you. Blake, honey...we believe in you. You can get through this. You're a very strong girl, even if you don't know it yet," her mother said as she and her husband walked out of sight.

"No! Don't leave! Take me with you! I want to be there with you!"

"I'm sorry," Adam said as Blake continued to protest.

"Then let me go! _Let me go with them_!"

"I can't." Blake heard a door slam over her cries, and Adam quickly and quietly went to her room, packed some things as he kept her from breaking free of his grip and joining her parents. He then slipped through the back exit and into the thick woods that lay beyond her house. She didn't see her parents kneel on the ground, raising their hands in surrender. She didn't see the man with the megaphone walk up to them, two officers, a man and a woman, standing behind him. She didn't see them push her parents to the ground roughly, not bothering to read them their rights. She didn't hear them spew racial slurs as a trained Hunstman looked on patiently. All she saw were tears and blurred leaves, and all she heard were her own sobs, as Adam rushed through the woods. Unlike her, he didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm surprised I'm updating this story so soon, especially since it has a much smaller following than my other current story, Ever After, but I was hit with some sudden inspiration after watching a very good movie. That's what a good story does, after all; it inspires. Even if the story is set in the real world and about drumming and the inspiration involves some RWBY fanfiction, a well-told tale is very inspiring. So I wrote this! I hope people like it, and of course, criticism is more than welcome.<strong>

**Anyway, I wanted to focus on some more Weiss family drama. I really want to put a lot of emphasis on how heavily she's been affected by her family life, and how her father plays a large role in that. As was said in the hilarious Avatar: The Abridges Series (which I recently watched): "Time to make daddy love me!" I'm trying to develop the motivations, reasons, and eventual hardships that make Weiss who she is today, and I hope I do well. I've read some really, really great Weiss stories in the past; I hope I can at least make a decent one myself.  
><strong>

**Also, Weiss is officially Zuko. She has the daddy issues, scar, pride, appreciation of hard work and determination, and the rich, powerful, and morally questionable family to make it work. And she potentially has a horrible sister, too (depending on how Winter plays out)! Now all she has to do is mention something about honor.**


	3. Violent Change

**Before the story, there's something that needs to be acknowledged (you can read this or not; I don't care. I'd understand if this is too boring to slog through). On February 1st, the world lost a great man. Monty Oum, the mind behind RWBY, passed away. I didn't know him personally; I never even met him, but like many others, his work inspired me. I was first introduced to him through Dead Fantasy, where Final Fantasy and Dead or Alive characters duked it out in an unimaginably epic manner. It was incredible. I really hadn't seen any of his other stuff and until RWBY I only knew about him as the Dead Fantasy guy. Then, one night, I saw a video that interested me. It was called the "Red" trailer, and although I had no idea what that meant, it sounded cool. It was beyond that. From the moment I saw the girl who would be known as Ruby Rose cut through Beowolves with the coolest weapon ever, I was hooked. There was no other option aside from being drawn into the world of RWBY. **

**So drawn into the world of RWBY I was. I relished in it, and got involved with all kinds of communities, from the RWBY wiki to this site, where I exclusively write and mostly read RWBY fanfiction. On top of that, I'm writing my own story (although I have no idea what I want to do with it). One day, I hope to create something that I can publish, that can get out there into the wider world and perhaps even be liked and talked about by people, even if just a few (and maybe make me some money; I like money). I've always had that kind of drive, but I feel that being introduced to the world of RWBY really helped. In RWBY, Monty created a story that I really cared for. It was more than just a story; it was a way of life. Wake up, eat breakfast, do work, eat lunch, do more work, get on the RWBY wiki, write fanfiction, watch the latest episode...my life was slowly turning into one that focused heavily on a single web show. It's not like I ignored everything else in my life, like family and friends and school, but RWBY was becoming really important to me. Monty had become more than a guy who made cool stuff; although I didn't fully realize it yet, he was someone to look up to.  
><strong>

**When Monty passed away, I was in shock. Surprise, surprise. I thought it was a joke. Of course, no one would joke about that, but I could hardly believe that it was real. Watching tribute videos and reading what people who knew him had to say about him, I still had a hard time believing that it had happened. Of course, life goes on, and I eventually got over the shock and went about my daily routine without the sense of sorrow and loss that stayed with me previously. However, I had done some thinking beforehand, and I realized, only after Monty had passed, what RWBY meant to me and what Monty meant to me. He wasn't a friend, of course, because I didn't know him, but he was an inspiration. He inspired me and so many others to create. Stories, videos, wikis, you name it, so much has been created because of his dream, the dream to create something original. RWBY inspired people. And I really got a sense of that looking around on the good old interweb, seeing all of the great works of art, incredible AMVs, and gripping stories created by so many wonderful people, all inspired by Monty Oum and the world and characters he made. Someone at Rooster Teeth wrote that channeling your creativity would be the best way to honor Monty (or something of that nature), and I'm glad people are taking that to heart. As Monty himself so famously (at least, famously amongst certain groups of people) said: "Keep moving forward." We certainly are and we certainly will, just as he did.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Adam hurried through the woods, aware of everything around him but only caring about a small part of what he registered. He heard the sound of his footsteps, the rustle of the wind rushing past his ears, and the crunching of leaves beneath his feet, but he was focused on the small girl he held in his arms. He felt a strange sadness arise in him as she cried, and an even stranger sense of desperation as he felt her, her head leaning against his shoulder. It was small, but it was there. He had to get her away from here. He had to get her as far away as possible, but such a task would be difficult as long as the area was surrounded by humans ready to arrest any faunus they saw. Adam had never tried to keep anyone safe before; he knew his usual tactics would fail him. He couldn't kill everyone he came across as long as Blake was with him. She'd be a hindrance, and, as he found was more important to him, she would also be distressed by his actions. Hurrying away from Blake's house, he tried to travel the length of the woods. He could find somewhere that wasn't surrounded and get picked up from there, if only his contact could get into the area unnoticed. Drawing nearer to the edge of the woods, he tried to see, through the spaces between branches and leaves, if there was such a spot nearby. He wasn't that lucky, and so he kept on running.<p>

* * *

><p>The woods was larger than he had expected, and Adam found himself growing tired. Blake was quiet and unmoving, still crying, but silently. She had been resigned to the fact that Adam wasn't taking her back, so she was determined to give him the cold shoulder. He didn't even try to talk to her; he could tell that she wasn't going to respond. He just kept running, holding her to him tightly, as if she would disappear if he let go. He was starting to think that he'd have to wait the police out; to stay until they left and then get his contact to pick him up. They were being unusually thorough. He knew the Vale police force to be quite incompetent, but he supposed that having trained Huntsmen and Huntresses with them helped significantly. As the waiting grew more tedious, Adam's running slowed down and he considered resting. He was only slightly fatigued, but fatigued nonetheless, and he was now certain that he and Blake would have to wait. Pausing near a fallen tree in a small clearing free of foliage, he walked over and sat on the horizontal limb, placing Blake on the ground nearby.<p>

"Are you gonna run off?" He asked, not sure if he sounded reproachful or understanding. It didn't seem to matter, as she sat down on the dirt nearby, not responding, but giving him his answer all the same.

"We could be here for an hour or two," Adam said. Blake didn't even look at him.

"If you have something to say, say it. I won't be angry." He still received no reply. He stayed silent for a minute, his eyes fixed on Blake as she stared at the ground, her hair falling into her face.

"...I'm sorry. I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now." Adam's words were no lie; he was sorry that Blake was sad, and he really couldn't fathom how she felt. He'd never been in a similar situation, and he hadn't felt an exceptionally strong attachment to anyone in quite some time. Words drifted through his head. Things he'd been called. Not racial slurs, but something else. Sociopath, psychopath, sadist; those were the kinds of labels that came to mind. He did kill without remorse. He was fine with hurting others for his own personal gain. He did enjoy having power and holding it over other people, intimidating and controlling them. And yet, the fact that he could care for Blake seemed to defy those labels. He had cared for people before, of course. He'd loved his parents, he felt sorry for the faunus who faced oppression from humans, and he did have a few friends when he was a child. But most of his life was spent as an outcast, a criminal, someone to be feared and reviled. His mask was the face of the White Fang, the face of revolution. His actions had sparked a new movement, a desperate fight to overthrow the oppression of humanity, yet they also left Blake without parents and without a home. For the first time in a while, he found himself thinking about the way his actions affected someone else. It was odd and somewhat ethereal, but it was also natural. He didn't have to ask himself why he felt sorry for Blake.

* * *

><p>Blake sat on the ground, doing her best not to look at Adam. Many thoughts had gone through her mind in a short period of time, and they left her drained. The thought that most tormented her was the thought of her parents and why Adam took her from them. She wanted to blame someone for the incident, but such a thing was harder than it seemed. At first, her anger was at her parents. They were her guardians, her protectors, the people she trusted most in the whole world, and yet they sent her away. She felt betrayed. She wanted to see them, to tell them how angry she was, and most of all, for them to rain apologies upon her and tell her how much they cared for her. She would smile, forgive them, and they would all be together again. Then, ever so briefly, her thoughts shifted to herself. Maybe it was her fault. Maybe, if she had stayed home instead of running to the White Fang rally, she could be with her parents now. It could very well have been her own actions that left her with Adam instead of with her mother and father. But as quickly as the thoughts came, they were pushed aside. After all, she didn't take herself away. It was Adam who'd done it. It had been his revolution, his White Fang, that had caused this. It was his fault. She was willing to give him a chance, as he'd saved her at the rally, but now he had taken her from the two people she loved most in the world, and that couldn't be forgiven. She couldn't leave, but she hated to stay. There was nothing for her to do; the rational part of her mind said to remain with Adam, but a voice within her thoughts screamed at her to leave. She couldn't remain with him; he was her enemy. Yet, she couldn't get away. She'd never be able to outrun him or fight him off. She didn't even know how to fight.<p>

"Come on," Adam said suddenly, getting off of the fallen tree and holding out his hand. She didn't look up at him.

"Blake, let's go. Your parents said-"

"My parents aren't here!" Blake snarled, still not looking at Adam.

"They told me to look after you-"

"This is all _your_ fault! Why should I ever listen to you?!"

"I can help you start a new life-"

"I don't want a new life; I want my old one! I want...I want my parents."

"Maybe if you went with me, we could get them."

"...What?" Blake glared up at Adam, finally looking at his face. His words rung in her head dimly, but she still felt like she needed to stop and ask him what he meant. Maybe, his chance was worth taking.

"I could train you. You could learn to fight, join the White Fang, and free your parents."

"Why would I join the White Fang? I don't believe in it, and neither do my parents."

"Perhaps, if they'd joined, they'd be here with you instead of me," Adam said calmly, his voice maintaining the same cool yet powerful tone it always had despite Blake's displays of rage.

"They wouldn't care."

"But do you? Don't you want them back? Don't you think that what the humans did was cruel and unjust, taking your parents away? Don't you think that their kind is horrible to the faunus? If I were you, I'd think about why I'm here. I know you think this is my fault, but I didn't start any of this. The humans did. They decided we were the enemy; they decided to fight us. I decided to fight back. Your parents got caught up in the crossfire, they were victimized by human hatred and pettiness. They weren't members of the White Fang, and they were arrested anyway. Now, I'm going to get us out of here, and you can think about my offer. Whether you choose to fight or not, it won't change that you're with me from now on. Your parents entrusted you to my care, after all. But...it will change who you are. You can either be a victim, like you are now, or someone who fights back. Your choice." Adam walked away, looking back at Blake. She knew she could run while he was gone, but the seeds of doubt had been planted in her mind. Perhaps Adam's words had merit. Perhaps he wasn't truly at fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Weiss; 7 years old<strong>

**Two weeks later**

* * *

><p>Weiss hurried across the mansion, panting heavily and stumbling over her high heels. It was nearly impossible to run in them, but she managed it. Her feet hurt as well, as she had put her shoes on too hastily, but she wanted to look as nice as possible. She had big news for her father, and she was eager to make up for her behavior before his departure. She had stayed awake all night, pretending to sleep so Winter would stop bothering her, as she knew that her father had arrived and she wanted to speak to him. The conversation she'd had with her mother rang fresh in her ears. She could still feel traces of the warmth from their talk, the sense of belonging and acceptance. If she could achieve perfection, she could feel that way forever. Her family would be happy. She wouldn't make her father mad, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings. Despite feeling sluggish and tired, it seemed as if her chest would burst from the pounding of her heart. She saw snowy footprints ahead, and knew they were from her father. They led to his office, and she walked around them as she followed the trail they left. Her father's office was nearby. As she ran to it, he heard the soft patter of her footsteps and looked up, narrowing his eyes at the door as it opened with a long creak. Weiss' eyes could be seen through the crack she left, as could her huge smile.<p>

"Why are you out of bed at this hour?" He asked.

"I, um...I'm really sorry, but I wanted to see you!" Weiss replied. He sighed and beckoned for her to enter the room. She smiled even wider and gently pushed the door open. He got up from his seat and walked towards her. She hurled herself into him and wrapped her small arms around his chest; he lowered down to meet her and embraced her as well. Quickly pulling away, he got up and looked down at her, not frowning, but not smiling either.

"I suppose that's understandable...but you could have just waited until morning. You need your sleep."

"I know, I know, but...I was thinking about what happened before you left and I felt really bad, so I talked to mommy and we made a plan!" Weiss announced, proudly yet shyly. Her father looked at her with slight surprise, and beckoned for her to continue.

"A plan?"

"Yep."

"What kind of plan?"

"A plan to make it so I don't make you mad again!"

"And...that plan would be..."

"Mommy said that I should be perfect! She said that I should, um...uh...behave in accordance to the rules!" At this, Mr. Schnee almost laughed. Instead, he settled for a minuscule, almost imperceptible smile. He wasn't sure how serious she was about what she said or whether she even knew what her words meant, but he could see that she wanted to change. Maybe she could live up to his standards after all.

"Perfect, you say? That's quite ambitious," he said.

"Amb...ambi...what?"

"Ambitious. Wanting to succeed in important goals." Weiss smiled at him, nodding.

"Yep, that. I just...I felt so bad after I said those things and you got angry at me. I didn't want you to leave while you were still mad at me, but mommy talked to me and she told me what I could do so that kind of thing wouldn't happen again." Mr. Schnee's smile faded, and Weiss looked startled.

"Did I-"

"No, you didn't make me mad...I'm just surprised by your words. It sounds as if you truly mean what you say."

"Of course!"

"Then I think your mother and I need to discuss something. Now go to bed," Mr. Schnee told his daughter, and she nodded before running off.

"And don't run in the hall!" He called after her, and instantly he could hear her footsteps grow softer and less frequent. Sighing to himself, he went to sit back down. His two weeks in Vale had been stressful, to say the least. The White Fang was proving to be more than a nuisance; they were a real threat. It hadn't been hard to identify a certain bull faunus as the head of the organization, along with two unknown others, but the faunus' name was a mystery. He went by an alias when he had been dealing with the Schnee Dust Company on behalf of the Faunus Equality Organization, and so aside from helping to find a few small hideouts and planning funerals, Mr. Schnee had achieved nothing important in Vale. However, he thought that Weiss' news might be a small bit of good luck. Perhaps, if he couldn't make progress with the White Fang, he could at least ensure that his successor had all the tools necessary to do better.

* * *

><p>"Honey, what is this about? You really should get some rest; you've had a tiresome two weeks," Mrs. Schnee said, standing in her husband's office. He had called her in soon after Weiss left, and was pacing about when she entered. He was eager to undertake something new; the business with the White Fang was tiresome and his inability to do anything about it was infuriating. He was looking forward to discussing something new.<p>

"The girls are both seven. I would say that now is a good time to decide who we want to inherit the company." Mrs. Schnee looked surprised by his words. She hadn't expected this to come up so soon. Weiss and Winter were still quite young.

"Are you sure we want to discuss this so soon? There's a lot going on now, and I wouldn't want you to be placed under any more stress than you have to. The girls, too...I don't think they're quite ready for this."

"...I have to disagree, actually. Weiss came to my office shortly before I asked for you. In fact, she's why I called." Mrs. Schnee, despite not being present, had a good idea of what had transpired before her arrival.

"Did Weiss tell you about our talk?"

"She did."

"...She seemed to take my words very seriously."

"It would seem so. Whatever you told her, it seems to have unlocked a sense of responsibility in her that I find valuable. She has ambition, yet is devoted to the family. I don't plan on having much of a discussion, as my mind is made up. Winter, while more assertive and confident than her sister, lacks her devotion. They both have ambition, but only Weiss seems willing to use it for the purpose I have in mind. I think that our oldest daughter should be the heiress to the company."

"Are you absolutely sure? Winter feels very similarly to Weiss. It might be more prudent to give the two more time. Besides, Winter's rather...competitive." Mr. Schnee fixed his wife with a cold, mysterious gaze. She had no idea whether he was angry or intrigued, but she stared right back. Before the children were born, she'd been just as active in business affairs as her husband, and unlike him, she was a trained Huntress, one of considerable fame in Atlas. She was not to be trifled with. Even so, Mr. Schnee, while unable to fight, was an abnormally driven man. Stubborn and unflinching, he would rarely ever relent to anyone. Those qualities made him an exceptional businessman and debater. Few could remain under his gaze without quailing.

"Perhaps it's time she learned humility, then. Besides, there are many opportunities for a Schnee to impact the world be they heiress or not. I have made my mind up on my own; I just thought it best to inform you, and perhaps give you a chance to convince me to take a different course of action." Mrs. Schnee knew such a thing would be nigh impossible; he was saying that he gave her the chance to do so as a mere formality. Looking away from her husband and thinking to herself, she eventually reached the conclusion that he had a point. Weiss could get the chance to put her declarations to the test, and Winter would be humbled. She always was quite prideful, often pushing around her sister. It would be good for both of them.

"Very well. When shall we tell them?"

"Sometime later today; I have work to do."

"And sleep to get. Don't stay up all night; the bed's been quite cold as of late." Mrs. Schnee's comment made her husband smile slightly.

"I thought Weiss and Winter would have scampered to you in my absence."

"They're growing up."

* * *

><p><strong>It's been quite some time, but I finally got out a new chapter! Feel free to criticism constructively...and that's pretty much it. Next time, shit's gonna go down in the Schnee household, and Blake's brooding phase is gonna start.<strong>

**Also, I really, really want to make a short story about Ren in honor of Monty, but I'm finding ideas hard to come by. Maybe someone else will be more inspired!**


End file.
